my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hint of the Day/@comment-98.225.193.210-20140603051926
Apologies for taking so long to get back to you. I give up on finding that sample that would have worked perfectly for what I think you're trying to do. btw, if I get logged out for length of text entry, it's me, quick (duh!). Which brings me to my next interrogation (bwah ha ha): - Is this something you will be changing every day and want the easiest replacement methodology for each day's hint (obvious answer?) - Do you have your heart swooning over sliders and slideshows for this concept? Everything I've seen about them seems more relevant to less dynamic vs static content (e.g. digitizer codes). Apologies for asking ... they do seem like fun and would certainly add even more appeal to this already amazing wiki. - Do you want to have a hint of the day that shows different areas of the same concept (e.g. hint of the day: building your XP. 1) concession stands, 2) decorations, 3) placing/dismissing Muppets, etc.) My thought on this is that each way should be a hint in itself; otherwise, wouldn't it be 4 (or more) hints of the day? I have some ideas if you want to follow this HOTD concept. - Do you want to have it be something wherein people can touch on an image to reveal a single hint that could then redirect them to more on that particular topic with a "click/tap here button" for more on that hint? There is plenty you could do with this concept for ease and aesthetics ( e.g. build a 2 column hidden table of sorts that lists a more detailed hint in each row/column with a redirect link in the second column, then simply (?), copy/paste each row's info to a faded image background or bannered box with section for the hint, and a line for the redirect link (doable?) ... make sense?) - Do you want there to be one hint, and steps on how to achieve it (e.g. hint: build xp with concession stands; step 1, go to your Market Structures and buy/place a stand; step 2, buy as much food as you can afford, etc.). This could work great with a slider or some other ideas I could come up with :) - Instead of HOTD (which suggests inside knowledge), what about Tips of the Day? I think that's enough to get me started on giving better suggestions. On a side note: is there a FAQ on the wiki? I may not be looking in the right spot, and it's something that would save you and RZS a lot of time answering the same questions over and over. I'm certainly not proficient on building a page, but I could give a stab at it if either of you would find it helpful. Okay, enough for this old head to think about tonight. There was a time when music choice helped to determine someone's age, but when you mentioned Lotus 123, I knew you had to be oh, so young :) It really is technology that we first started using that gives a better idea now. Recently, a neighbours child asked something about whether we watched B&W TV on purpose lol. Have a great day/night (depending on when you get this). Cheers! quick